<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[18+] a little sister's all i need | 我只需要我的妹妹 by AmaeMei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295919">[18+] a little sister's all i need | 我只需要我的妹妹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaeMei/pseuds/AmaeMei'>AmaeMei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Adventurer's Guild, Brother/Sister Incest, Coming of Age, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Light Novel, Magic School, Major Original Character(s), Martial Arts, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Psychological, Romance, School, Secret Identity, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slice of Life, Smut, True Love, University, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaeMei/pseuds/AmaeMei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~OFFICIAL LIGHT NOVEL~</p>
<p>Big brother is a legendary swordsman while little sister is a talented archmage.</p>
<p>Set in a fantasy world where magic and monsters exist, both siblings are supremely overpowered and deeply in love with each other. The story follows the duo's admission to a prestigious magic university, Temple Academy.</p>
<p>Personal problems. Old dramas. New friendships. Together, Onii and Amae adjust to their new school life and experience the emotional rollercoaster that is the next chapter of their lives.</p>
<p>※ = 18+ scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[18+] a little sister's all i need | 我只需要我的妹妹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>『 This Chapter Contains Sexual Scenes. Reader's Discretion is Advised. </strong>
  <b>OωO</b>
  <strong> 』</strong>
</p>
<p>♦ ♦ ♦</p>
<p>
  <b>"Your favorite person has arrived~ ♡" </b>
</p>
<p>Amae slid open the door and strolled into our master bedroom. The black-haired maiden greeted me with a wink before waving her right hand in a calm sweeping motion. As if having a life of its own, the large tatami door behind her closed gently.</p>
<p>As usual, my little sister wore a black nightgown paired with lovely thigh-high stockings — her pajamas. The simple yet eye-alluring outfit contrasted her petite body and smooth skin close to the natural curves. But no clothing in existence could ever diminish her signature magical eyes, shining in a beautiful cascade of light pink, soft purple, and pastel blue on her adorable face.</p>
<p>"That took longer than I expected, my favorite person," I smiled at Amae's arrival while she stretched her arms wide open, leaking a casual yet adorable yawn.</p>
<p>"Time flies when you are having fun. Imagine a large group of young ladies bathing together in the Dojo's outdoor hot springs. Wild things can happen, big brother~"</p>
<p>"Naughty," I chuckled and watched her examine the duffle bag we had packed for tomorrow. </p>
<p>"It actually was~" She paused, turned to me, and presented an earnest look in her colorful eyes. "Here's a juicy one for you — some of the apprentices started complaining about their breast size because of the new uniform and we ended up having a debate about flat-chest and big boobs. That turned out to be a <em>fun</em> conversation."</p>
<p>My eyes gradually wandered to those round and perky breasts behind the black pajama dress. Curiosity eventually led me to wonder what Amae's struggles were. After all, my little sister did not belong to either team now that she was eighteen years old.</p>
<p>"That's surprising. This new cohort is more open than all the previous ones."</p>
<p>"Right? They even invited me to their sleepover party tonight. I love it when people can be themselves and not worry about silly formalities. It's so nice to have fun and de-stress after a week of hardcore training."</p>
<p>Honestly, it was hard to imagine the usual hardworking apprentices be so relaxed and personable. But I was never close to them like she was. Even as the Grandmaster's aide, Amae had cried and bonded together with most of them over their gruesome training sessions. </p>
<p>In stark contrast to my quiet personality, my little sister had a natural way of connecting with people, no matter the age difference.</p>
<p>"It's a shame we'll be leaving them behind midway. I would have loved to see all of them grow into fine Martial Artists."</p>
<p>"I know," I nodded.</p>
<p>Humming a gentle tune, Amae loitered around with both hands on her back. She smiled fondly at the items we collected together, as if reminiscing little moments about the past.</p>
<p>「<span class="u">Cherry Blossom Petals</span>」in a glass jar from this year's spring when the Dojo's zen garden bloomed in unblemished pink. The container itself was a luxurious magic item that prevented nature from withering.「<span class="u">Medallions of Absolute Duo</span>」earned from Grandmaster's annual partner duel, reminding me of the countless training I had with Amae in order to win the championship.「<span class="u">Gawr Gura Plushie</span>」from a raffling prize at a school festival we visited recently, which looked absolutely silly yet adorable in its shark-girl form.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a shame we have to leave all this behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it's for the best.</em>
</p>
<p>I already knew Amae wanted some time to reflect, absorbing the present moment because this time was not forever. After all, I did the same earlier as I thought about the upcoming journey. We were alike in our own sentimental ways.</p>
<p>So I made myself comfortable on the bed and laid back without saying a word.</p>
<p>Occasionally, Amae hopped and waddled in her footsteps as she moved from one place to the next. The soft lullaby she was humming — kitto kanojo wa — was one of her favorites. A childhood melody that brought nostalgia to when we first started our story at the Dojo. Now, everything around us was officially coming to an end.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is nice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish this moment would last forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That time stopped and we can stay comfortable together in our home.</em>
</p>
<p>Soon enough, I found myself relaxing with a smile on my face. Her singing was soft and soothing, removing all the worries on my mind. The bittersweet feeling inside my chest had disappeared as well. </p>
<p>It filled my heart with warmth to be together with the one I love.</p>
<p>"You are in a good mood," I spoke softly as she finished, taking one last look at the wooden cabinet that was filled with many memoirs from our adventures together.</p>
<p>"The mineral effects in the hot springs must have performed its wonders~"</p>
<p>"Do you not feel mentally exhausted from all the goodbyes?"</p>
<p>"I do," Amae glanced towards the closed tatami door. Her expression was unusually calm as her lips spoke these words softly. "Grandmaster said we often don't notice moments until they are memories. That's why I wanted to express my gratitude to everyone here. So that when I look back at this moment, this will be a happy time."</p>
<p>Before I could reply, my little sister turned back towards me and put a hand on her chin, rubbing it slightly. The seriousness on her face had already disappeared. </p>
<p>"Do you know what's the perfect drink after relaxing in the hot springs?" Her rosy lips curved into a smug smile. "A cold and refreshing boba milk tea. If only we had a night market on this lonely mountain, that would be a life-changer."</p>
<p>"Once we are at Temple Academy, your foodie life will be changed."</p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>I could already imagine my little sister buying boba every night to satisfy her cravings.</p>
<p>With a cute laugh, Amae threw herself on the bed. I felt the soft mattress sank a little as she made herself comfortable sitting next to me. That was when she tilted her head forward into my personal space and asked with a pair of sparkling puppy eyes:</p>
<p>"So what's wrong, big brother?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Obviously, I can tell by the tone of your voice and how you are acting — did you miss me that much?"</p>
<p>I was surprised. Besides being a talented elemental magician, surely, she must have a special ability that transcended mind-reading magic.</p>
<p>"You remind me of a little kitten who has been neglected love and attention," Amae leaned in closer with a knowing smile. "Am I wrong?"</p>
<p>"Well, I need to know about this uninformed role change — since when did I become your kitten?"</p>
<p>"About three seconds ago."</p>
<p>"Why am I a kitten out of all the animals?"</p>
<p>"Why?" She paused before proclaiming with the utmost confidence. "Because I like kittens." </p>
<p>The cheeky smirk remained on Amae's face as I felt my face grew warm. Surely, my heart must have skipped a beat there.</p>
<p>"Fair enough," I pawed my right hand at her and purred. "Then how about you take a guess, meow~"</p>
<p>Amae burst into a boisterous laugh at my impromptu act of her favorite animal. By this point, my cheeks were a pair of ripe tomatoes as I would have never done something this silly with anyone else. My little sister was the only exception.</p>
<p>"There's no need for me to guess. I already know you from the inside out, big brother," Amae placed her warm hand on my chest, directly above my beating heart. "Sorry, I took awhile with the girls earlier. Let's spend some quality time together, okay?"</p>
<p>It felt nice to hear her say those words. So I nodded and smiled widely, letting my appreciation known.</p>
<p>The big brother in me knew Amae should spend her time with the apprentices after all the packing and preparation. She deserved to share those last moments and make the good memories she mentioned earlier. But the selfish part of me wanted every hour to the minute. That was because of how things will change between us after today.</p>
<p>After all, Amae's childhood dream was finally becoming a reality. </p>
<p>And it came at a steep cost.</p>
<p>"Did you want to go to the sleepover or sleep here tonight?" </p>
<p>"How forward of you, big brother. Already planning to release carnal desires on your precious sister when she sits down in bed?"</p>
<p>"You really are going to cause misunderstandings with the things you say," I shooked my head.</p>
<p>"B-But I am only stating the facts~" her colorful eyes glanced at me with a sparkling innocence. "I-It doesn't change what you did to me the last time... and the time before that..."</p>
<p>"No comment."</p>
<p>I averted my gaze as the edges of her lips twitched upward.</p>
<p>"What an adorable expression as always~ Well, I suppose I could change my mind and keep you company for the night," Amae's rosy lips eventually curled into a sly smile while her colorful eyes twinkled in excitement. "But it'll come at a cost!"</p>
<p>"What is it?" I gulped.</p>
<p>Last time, I had to pay a hefty price of a piggyback ride around the Dojo's main courtyard. It was absolutely embarrassing since the apprentices practicing that morning saw a laughing girl riding on my back. Their reaction was a mixture of giggles and loud cheers. For Amae, she obviously did not care in the slightest and even presented herself as a valiant rider.</p>
<p>"I require some praises from you."</p>
<p>It was a simple request — straight from the heart.</p>
<p>"You're the best little sister in the world," I instantly replied.</p>
<p>"Eh, that's too forced," she furrowed her brows and folded her arms. "I know you can do better than that. Try again."</p>
<p>"You're the cutest and it makes me want to pamper you every single day."</p>
<p>"Much better, but this exact compliment has lost its original power. Try again."</p>
<p>"Let me think this more thoroughly."</p>
<p>I cupped my chin, realizing I may have showered my little sister too much with shallow praises. Searching deep into my heart, I mustered my thoughts and went for a different approach.</p>
<p>"Well, I am glad you came tonight. It's going to be difficult adjusting to the new living situation at Temple Academy. After everything we've been through over the past decade, it won't feel the same not having you by my side. So it's nice that we are able to spend some quality time together. Thank you for being mindful of my feelings even when there is a sleepover you can go to."</p>
<p>Amae nodded to herself, satisfied, before giving me a sheepish look. Her cheeks were now a blushed shade of tomato red.</p>
<p>"That was... unexpected."</p>
<p>This time, I was on the offense.</p>
<p>"What an adorable expression~" I mimicked her tone and playfulness with a grin. "I suppose I could shower you with more praises if you beg."</p>
<p>"Oh shush it." Amae glared at me before leaning forward into my chest for a tight hug. She was warm. Comfortable and soothing in a heartwarming way. A sweet vanilla fragrance drifted into my nose, reminding me of her favorite shampoo, but most of all; home. "I did appreciate that very much, thank you."</p>
<p>"Of course," I patted her head and felt the softness of her black hair. "After all, it's a big brother's responsibility to shower his little sister's with loving praises and occasional heartfelt thoughts."</p>
<p>"Then it's my turn."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>Leaving my embrace, Amae wielded a particular innocent expression. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took several deep breaths. I could see her petite chest rising and falling while she fiddled with her fingers. Finally feeling ready, she opened them and what I saw was determination within her colorful pupils.</p>
<p>"How can I say this properly?" She took one last deep breath. "I know this is something I should tell you tomorrow once we are on our way to Temple Academy. But it would be weird to say it at school and it might not even be the right time anymore. And as much as I feel utterly, completely embarrassed about it, now is the only time I can say this, so..."</p>
<p>It was almost as if the little girl was trying to muster all of her inner courage.</p>
<p>"Even though I am able to do many things now, I know that I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. Big brother, thank you for always prioritizing my happiness."</p>
<p>
  <em>What...?</em>
</p>
<p>A moment of silence as my eyes slowly widened, focusing on my beloved sister sitting before me. </p>
<p>
  <em>Those words...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What did all that come from?</em>
</p>
<p>I felt my heart pounded against my chest as if the dam of emotions inside had suddenly burst open. But I did not want to shed any tears and ruin this precious moment.</p>
<p>"Silly girl... I already know that..." I muttered under my breath as my cheeks grew warm and heart warmer. "Stop trying to make me melt..."</p>
<p>"I didn't know my big brother was secretly ice cream," Amae's lips curled back into an all-too-familiar smug smile. "Well, I am sure that must have earned me quite a few affection points."</p>
<p>"You saying that might have lost you some of those points."</p>
<p>"Well, I've already unlocked everything in the big brother route so no significant loss there."</p>
<p>A short pause before our laughter filled the master bedroom. Like always, it felt comfortable being with my little sister.</p>
<p>Tonight was special. It was different than the usual conversations involving a constant amount of playful teases. Perhaps, it was the heartfelt confessions earlier that performed its magic, touching our hearts in some sentimental way. Or more so, it was because we both knew the inevitable future that awaited us both at Temple Academy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still... I am really happy when you said that to me.</em>
</p>
<p>Amae stretched her arms wide open in the air and leaked a cute groan. I chuckled and bumped her shoulder. She leaked another groan in response. </p>
<p>This time, it was more intentional and loud. </p>
<p>I shook my head and grunted while she giggled like a playful child.</p>
<p>Compared to when we were kids, she was definitely more comfortable now. Too comfortable at times and not being mindful of how suggestive those noises could be when one closed their eyes and used the power of imagination. If someone were to eavesdrop or even pass by the hallway at the wrong moment, surely they would misunderstand.</p>
<p>"Big brother."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>Amae grabbed a nearby pillow and glanced at me. That beautiful pair of colorful and magical eyes twinkled under the warm lighting. Her facial expression was now more serious than playful, shown by the determination of her entire posture.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That was when I understood.</p>
<p>"Did you want to talk about something?"</p>
<p>I patted Amae's head while she nodded. Her long and flowing hair felt smooth between my fingers as I slowly ran them down to her slender waist.  </p>
<p>"I still don't think it's fair."</p>
<p>"I know," I feigned a happy smile at this hopeless situation. This was a statement I've heard one too many times since receiving the admittance letter. But I needed to be strong. "I understand that it's frustrating, little sister."</p>
<p>Amae let out a deep sigh and bit her lips. It was obvious she was still irritated about it.</p>
<p>"I know what we are supposed to do. I know that we are meant to be apart in the Potential and Regulars system. But my heart can't accept this outcome."</p>
<p>My hand continued to pat her head, also pondering about the murky future ahead.</p>
<p>Temple Academy, a prestigious institution regarded by countless archmages across the nations as the pinnacle for mastering academic magic. Attending students were conferred ranks based on the results of a rigorous entrance exam. A to C ranking were classified as Potentials while D to F were considered Regulars, with the latter being the lowest. Standing at the apex of the hierarchy, S-rank was the highest-ranking a student can attain. </p>
<p>It is known that many of the famous magicians, such as XIV of Numerals Society, capable of using fourteen impressive variations of fire-elemental magic, and Ade from Adventurer's Guild, an erudite archmage that single-handedly slain a Dragon were alumni of S-ranks. </p>
<p>Bad news for my sister, Temple Academy permitted incoming students only to be at the maximum of A-rank. That much was to be expected from a traditional university. In this hierarchical world we live in, even geniuses have to slowly work their way up the system. We were all too familiar with how society worked outside of the Dojo.</p>
<p>Knowing Amae's skill-level for elemental magic, she would have no trouble thriving in the A-ranks. In fact, I have complete faith in her attaining the acclaimed S-rank the year after. If I was a gambler, I would have no hesitation in betting all my life savings for that to happen.</p>
<p>"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to," I spoke in a gentle tone, as though trying to placate a moody child. "Let's make time to see each other on the weekends."</p>
<p>"That's not what I mean." </p>
<p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p>
<p>I tilted my head out of confusion.</p>
<p>"I was wrong?"</p>
<p>"Mhm. Completely and utterly wrong."</p>
<p>Amae puffed her left cheek into a balloon. Not a good sign for someone who vowed to be the perfect older brother.</p>
<p>"It's the fact that you're starting at the lowest rank. The result is a huge insult to your skills," Amae sighed in annoyance and folded her arms. "If only they knew."</p>
<p>So <em>that </em>was what she was talking about.</p>
<p>"It can't be helped," I chuckled and remembered how I failed to perform the most basic spell — 「<span class="u">Elemental Indicator</span>」. The evaluator shooked his head and wore a condescending gaze for the remainder of the exam. "I've resigned my fate as soon as I stepped foot into the testing arena."</p>
<p>"For one, they should have taken physical fighting skills and magical knowledge into consideration. That should have boosted you at least to a C-rank in the Potentials."</p>
<p>"Agreed," I nodded and understood her frustration on a personal level. "An entrance exam determined by magic abilities alone is like testing people's IQ using mathematics without considering other subjects like literature and science. But I do wonder if this was done on purpose."</p>
<p>In stark contrast to my legendary sister, I possessed no affinity for elemental magic. But I was not entirely manaless. Like the majority of the world's population, having mana does not mean one could use elemental magic. </p>
<p>One needed to cast「<span class="u">Elemental Indicator</span>」to have the potential.</p>
<p>While my swordsmanship reigned superior, I will most likely stay a Regular for the next five years. A cruel taste of the bitter reality that I already have come to terms with after countless sleepless nights and late-night walks with the crescent moon.</p>
<p>Everything was for Amae's happiness. </p>
<p>"Just like our times at the Adventurer's Guild, I wish I can be with you and advance the rankings together," she sighed as those memories flashed in my mind. "That would have been fun."</p>
<p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It would have been fun to have a new set of challenges and overcome them with you by my side.</em>
</p>
<p>But I held back my thoughts and took her hand into mine. </p>
<p>Our fingers interlocked out of habit. </p>
<p>"It's not the most ideal situation but at least you are finally attending an official university as the highest-ranking as a Potential." I smiled and focused on the positives of the situation. "Not only that, it's Temple Academy — one of the best universities in the world. I know how much this opportunity means to you." </p>
<p>"Bullying." </p>
<p>Amae spoke softly and leaned closer, our faces a few inches away from each other. I felt her warm breath wafting in tension.</p>
<p>"I heard too many horror stories of Regulars being mistreated, maybe not as bad compared to the Adventurer's Guild. But you'll have to go through all of that alone. I can't be by your side when it happens."</p>
<p>"I've already prepared my mental."</p>
<p>"Doesn't change the fact that it's horrible," she protested. "A little sister should be there for her big brother, through the sunshine and the rainfalls that come from the storms."</p>
<p>Unintentionally, those words brought some bittersweet memories back to me.</p>
<p>After the annual duel hosted by Grandmaster, two inexperienced apprentices were alone in the same bedroom. The curtains gently slid open from magic as slanted sunlight flowing into the etching darkness, revealing a young boy who was crying in the corner over his foolish mistakes. The little girl walked forward, held his hand, and whispered in a sweet voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how painful it is, even when you lose and feel like no one in the world believes in you, even when you've stopped believing in yourself... I will always believe in you! Your little sister will be here by your side, through the sunshine and the rainfalls that come from the storms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's our promise.</em>
</p>
<p>Even now, I can remember Amae's voice in vivid detail. That precious moment gave me the courage to keep moving forward. Holding onto those dear words in my heart, I spoke authentically with a smile:</p>
<p>"Thank you, now I feel even more ready for the adventure ahead."</p>
<p>The little girl sitting beside me furrowed her brows, somewhat confused about the sudden change in my facial expression. I continued to pat her head and savor this feeling.</p>
<p>"A stranger's opinion about my rank won't faze me nor would I care in the first place. But let's say if someone is really asking for it," I glanced at my prized blade, resting in its ornate black-sheath on an elegant wooden stand. "You know what happens, even if they may be an S-rank."</p>
<p>"Obviously, there's no magic users in Temple Academy that would stand a chance against you." Amae drifted into a quick thought before averting her gaze, glancing at the pillow she was hugging. "But do let me know if you need help... I don't want you to end up hating school because of me."</p>
<p>I nodded, now understanding the root of my sister's distress. This silly girl was worried about my happiness because I honestly did not care to attend an official university.</p>
<p>"I promise I won't," I smiled with a tone of reassurance. "Thanks for caring about me, I love you."</p>
<p>"You need to say that again."</p>
<p>"Thanks for caring about me—"</p>
<p>"—I swear I will bite you if you don't stop teasing."</p>
<p>"What happened to all the times you teased me?" I chuckled at her growling and switched in a serious voice, gazing deeply into Amae's colorful brimming eyes. "Little sister, I love you. Let's do our best and have a memorable school life..."</p>
<p>
  <em>...together.</em>
</p>
<p>I stopped myself from voicing the last word and left it chained in the depth of my mind. </p>
<p>That was because it would be selfish for me to hold onto her any longer. She had a wish. A special dream. Now, she was able to realize it. As an older brother, it was my duty to support her in every way possible, even if I did not fully agree with the decision.</p>
<p>Amae's lips finally blossomed into a beaming smile. Her eyes avoided mine for a brief moment, staring blankly at the pillow she held. Her cheeks were rosy and probably felt warm to touch.</p>
<p>"Here you are, prioritizing my happiness again."</p>
<p>"I'm also prioritizing my own, silly girl. If you are happy, then I am happy. I really am benefiting myself from seeing you smile."</p>
<p>I patted my little sister's head again as she embraced me, nuzzling lovingly against my neck. From Amae's kittenish behavior, this was one of the many ways she showed appreciation. I was glad that my words have gotten through because there was an inexplicable feeling pulsating in my heart. Was it because she believed me?</p>
<p>But none of it mattered at this point. </p>
<p>This was a conversation for another time.</p>
<p>Focusing my world on Amae, I moved to her right ear and whispered from my heart, "I told you from the first day when we vowed our siblingship and I'll repeat it as many times as needed — <b>a little sister's all I need</b><em>.</em>"</p>
<p>Amae's cute face flushed into a tomato-red while she folded her arms.</p>
<p>"You're being unfair, big brother," Her voice trailed off into a soft and gentle whisper. "Is this your way of getting back at me from earlier?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps~" I grinned widely and realized that darkness had fully enveloped the outside world. "We should rest. It would be tragic to oversleep for the first day of school."</p>
<p>"Don't jinx it now."</p>
<p>"If it does happen, I personally would be fine with it. Imagine walking into the classroom and the lecture has already started. All of the students are looking your way as you apologize to your instructor for being tardy. Wouldn't that be quite the first impression?"</p>
<p>"Quit influencing me with your bad decisions, you delinquent."</p>
<p>"Delinquent? That's a bit harsh," I replied with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Oh? I think it fits your personality perfectly. I know how much you hate being bounded by rules. If only I could see you be a rebel in class, that would have been the cherry on top~"</p>
<p>As I rolled my eyes, Amae giggled and uttered the spell —「<span class="u">Luminescence Fade</span>」. </p>
<p>The entire bedroom dimmed into a faint warm glow, now perfect for resting. I did not mind the light since I was already accustomed to her sleeping pattern. That was because my sister hated the dark. It was one of the few fears that brought out the little child in her. </p>
<p>Back when Amae was younger, I loved how she would hide in bed and hug me tightly like a timid kitten. It made me happy to know that I was her safe haven. Nowadays, the fear subsided and this became a nightly routine.</p>
<p>Out of habit, I wrapped my right arm around Amae's delicate body and pulled her into me. Her back fell into my chest while she held onto my fingers, nuzzling her soft cheek against the palm. Her face felt warm and nice.</p>
<p>"It's been a few days since we cuddled, big brother."</p>
<p>"I think that's too long."</p>
<p>"It's going to be longer when we go to school," she spoke in a soft tone and nuzzled at my hand again. This time, much more slow and intentional. "It might be months before we can do something like this again."</p>
<p>"That's why I am holding onto you tighter than usual."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>A comfortable silence before both of us whispered our goodnights.</p>
<p>Holding her close in my embrace, Amae had this cozy scent around her entire being. It was a smell that made me feel at ease. Having trusted her with my heart and soul for the past decade, it was no surprise that I found her to be someone comforting.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's so warm.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling her waistline, I realized that Amae had grown into a fine young lady. Being slightly above my chest, my little sister's height did little to diminish how nubile her body had become. Not only that, her breasts had grown bigger and her butt felt more firm and rounded from training.</p>
<p>The more I imagined her perfect body, the lewder my thoughts became.</p>
<p>Memories of Amae whispering naughty phrases filled my mind. The sexy tone of <em>I want it</em> and <em>make me yours </em>that made me shiver in excitement. The surprising mornings where I would wake up to moving her head up and down, holding my erect dick in her wet mouth. And every time I climax, my sister would gulp down all my white cum, licking every last drop attentively.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her butt touched my crotch. I was surprised but ignored the unexpected sensation because she was probably trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.</p>
<p>But that was when Amae decided to wiggle her way in, pressing her soft and rounded bottom directly in between my half-erect cock. She even pushed against my shaft for a good few seconds before becoming motionless.</p>
<p>Based on past experiences, I knew Amae was waiting. </p>
<p>
  <em>So you want to play.</em>
</p>
<p>I grinded on my little sister's perfect peachy butt, feelingmy dick grow harder from the pleasure. It felt sexy to rub back and forth, sliding on the smooth material of her pajama, trying to push deeper into the cracks. I thought I heard a muffled moan, but it faded back into her normal breathing pattern.</p>
<p>My heart sped up as a devious smile broke across my face. I realized she was playing one of our favorite bedtime activities: <em>The Sleeping Game</em>.</p>
<p>Still laying on our sides, I moved my right hand to the hem of her nightgown, slowly lifting the edges up and exposing everything bare up to her waistline. Amae wore black panties that matched well to the thigh-high socks.</p>
<p>In the dimmed lighting, I took a moment to admire the sleeping beauty lying next to me. My cock could not help but twitch in excitement. My little sister's half-naked body was the definition of perfection, almost taking my breath away in the process. It was hard to hold myself back from playing with her entire body.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're so absolutely beautiful, little sister.</em>
</p>
<p>Amae's legs spread open as she laid on her back, probably trying to fulfill her desires without being too obvious. I took a glance at her adorable face and as expected, her eyes were shut. It was a balancing act between being asleep and wanting to feel ecstasy. </p>
<p>Silly as this charade may be, it was a fun game for us both.</p>
<p>I gently ran my fingers down, starting from the covered knee to her exposed bare thigh, occasionally pausing to deliver delayed gratification. I felt her petite body shivered in my embrace before returning back to a supposed sleepy state.</p>
<p>As my right hand finally arrived at Amae's nether region, my fingers caressed something lacey and amidst that was a small ribbon.</p>
<p>I rubbed the gaps between her thighs and pussy with two of my fingers, testing if she would wake up. No reaction from my little sister as I slid them up and down in light strokes. As expected, she endured my first attack.</p>
<p>To my small victory, I felt a moist indentation on her panties as my fingers reunited in the center.</p>
<p>"Tell your big brother what you would like," I leaned in close and purred into my sibling's ear. "He will do anything you want, all to fulfill your heart's desire."</p>
<p>There was no response to my bait. Only our soft, fastened breathing in the bedroom and nothing else. I applauded Amae for remaining asleep despite her body craving otherwise.</p>
<p>I carefully slid her black panties off down to her thighs, careful about not <em>waking</em> her up while lifting her. As long as I was not too rough or obnoxious, victory was mine. Still, it was a difficult challenge to undress someone who was lying down.</p>
<p>Having successfully pulled Amae's panties away, I used my index and middle fingers to stimulate the area around her already wet pussy. The thought of fingering my little sister was tempting, but I decided against it for now. After all, it was fun to play around and see if I could force a moan out of her.</p>
<p>So I squeezed the two mounds together, then pulled them apart.</p>
<p>"N...mm..."</p>
<p>Finally, a small moan broke the long silence. A step towards victory. Amae squirmed with pleasure as I rubbed the outside of her pussy in an up and down motion. Her pubic hair was trimmed. My guess was that she took the time to shave earlier before the hot springs.</p>
<p>When I lifted my fingers away, my sister twitched on my chest. </p>
<p>This was a sign that her body craved more action.</p>
<p>So I slid my middle finger back towards the center and slowly, into the wet slit.</p>
<p>"Nn..."</p>
<p>As her warmness enveloped my entire finger, Amae let out a sexy gasp. Her head squirmed on my chest as I slowly slide in and out while savoring this familiar tight feeling. This sacred spot that was so moist and indescribably soft.</p>
<p>My little sister's whimpers turned to faint panting when I pulled out gently. </p>
<p>
  <em>I love the way you moan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to hear more.</em>
</p>
<p>Tracing the tip of my finger on her wet pussy, I moved towards her clit. It was time to change my approach.</p>
<p>"I've been wanting to try this special massage on you," I purred into Amae's ear as her legs were wide open for me. "Are you ready for it?"</p>
<p>No response again.</p>
<p>That did not matter as I was having too much fun. </p>
<p>My hand kneaded the little knob that peeked out from the top of the slit. I was slow and gentle in my movement, exactly the way she liked it. </p>
<p>As I massaged Amae's pussy, my left hand worked on playing with those perfect breasts. I lifted the pajama up to her chest and realized she was not wearing a bra at all. Perhaps, she already anticipated something naughty would happen.</p>
<p>My hand eventually greeted one of her perky boobs with a light pinch before flicking the nipple back and forth.</p>
<p>"Mm... mm... ahh..."</p>
<p>Amae's chest arched upward to my fondling. I smiled and continued to grope those tender breasts by switching from one to the other. Her head eventually tilted back into the crevice of my neck, leaking out a lustful moan in my ear. I quickly rewarded her with some kisses on the cheek.</p>
<p>"T-This feels so good~"</p>
<p>"Allow me to make you feel even better with this massage."</p>
<p>"...♡"</p>
<p>I sat Amae up in between my legs and made her lean back on my chest. </p>
<p>Now cupping one hand on her left breast and twirling the nipple, my other hand focused on rubbing her clit. I massaged the wet knob in a constant circular motion while I forced her legs open by locking them with mine.</p>
<p>There was nothing my little sister could do in my restraint as I proceeded with my special massage.</p>
<p>Amae's body twitched and trembled much more than before. I felt all of her squirming movements but kept her firm with my legs. Her moans were now blatant and filled with the desire to climax.</p>
<p>With my finishing move, I prepared myself and leaned my head close to Amae. My wet tongue trailed the warm skin on her ear before giving it a nice nibble.</p>
<p>Amae let out a passionate cry since I had attacked all of her most sensitive spots at the same time.</p>
<p>"I-I'm coming, c-coming..."</p>
<p>My little sister threw her head back with a fast jerk while I fingered her wet pussy faster and faster—</p>
<p>"—Ahhh-!"</p>
<p>A whimpered moan as the orgasm came.</p>
<p>Amae shivered with ecstasy as I felt her lower half tremble up and down to my fingering. Her groans sounded so erotic, exciting me to the core.</p>
<p>After several seconds, I released her and Amae collapsed on my chest. My sister's cheeks were flushed while I felt her warm breath wafting on my chest. </p>
<p>I placed my finger into my mouth and licked them clean, savoring my little sister's sweet essence. She glanced at me with a mixed expression of satisfaction and exhaustion. </p>
<p>"How was it?" I smiled and relished in her reaction.</p>
<p>"It felt better than I expected... I had trouble controlling myself when you started to play with my entire body," Amae panted and proceeded to hug me tightly. "I thought we were supposed to rest early for tomorrow." </p>
<p>"Well, the big brother in me somehow knew that you will be sucking me off once I fell asleep. Isn't that what you did last time?" </p>
<p>She stuck out her tongue since I had figured out her little plan.</p>
<p>"Stupid big brother..." Amae puffed her left cheek into a balloon and folded her arms. "Now I am too tired to help you out..."</p>
<p>I laid back on the bed, opening my arms as an invitation to join.</p>
<p>"Rest is more important. How about treating me to some delicious skewers instead? Somehow, food always seems to taste better when it's free."</p>
<p>"Yesh..." Amae's colored eyes struggling to remain open. "I agree... It... be yummy..."</p>
<p>I chuckled at her sleepy response and leaned over for a kiss.</p>
<p>Amae lifted her head in one last valiant effort and returned the love. She muttered something under her calming breath before falling into my embrace. While I could not understand the slurred words, it was probably something along the lines of <em>I'll find a day to make time for you.</em></p>
<p>"Goodnight to you too, sleepyhead," I stroke her hair and ran them through my fingers.</p>
<p>She nodded, revealed a nice smile, and closed her eyes. My little sister looked so innocent and peaceful resting next to me. What a precious sight I will miss dearly.</p>
<p>The tightness in my chest grew but I ignored this uneasy feeling and focused on her happiness. This heartwarming smile I swore to protect, no matter what it takes.</p>
<p>As Amae drifted into a deep sleep, I stared blankly at the ceiling and held her close in my arm. </p>
<p>This familiar wooden bamboo ceiling from my childhood will be no more when tomorrow comes. This precious girl sleeping beside me will be moving forward towards independence. Change was coming, whether I liked it or not. The new chapter of our life that was the upcoming quest, personally requested by Mari — the Guild Master of the Adventurer's Guild in Libertea.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why I was more accepting at the idea of being apart.</p>
<p>After all, we did not enroll in Temple Academy to reap its benefits or form connections with powerful people. Nor did we care about reaching the pinnacle of the ranking system. In fact, those were the least of our concerns. </p>
<p>While the decision to become university students was Amae's personal wish, it came at a condition — to fulfill our duties as the leading adventurers within the Guild. </p>
<p>Our mission was simple; to act as undercover students and find evidence of the Headmaster plotting a world domination.</p>
<p>My personal mission was simpler; allow Amae to realize her childhood dream and enjoy a happy school life while I focused solely on the mission.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>